Conventionally, a working machine such as a hydraulic excavator including a plurality of circuit systems, in which working oil is supplied from a plurality of hydraulic pumps to the respective circuit systems is known. JP10-088627A discloses an excavating rotating working machine in which working oil is supplied from a first pump, a second pump, and a third pump to respective circuit systems.